


His golden treasure

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: What if Harry's stolen treasure wasn't Ron?





	His golden treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newdarklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdarklord/gifts).



> I don't own Harry Potter. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first Drarry and a gift to my friend,   
> Newdarklord.

  
  


Harry woke up feeling empty that morning. He sat up on his four-poster bed in the boys’ dormitory, looking forlorn. It was unusually cold last night, and his bed looked a lot bigger. Sighing, he now knew why. 

 

A familiar pop resounded in his room, and he found himself staring face to face with an all-too-familiar House Elf. “Harry Potter should get ready!”

 

He slapped his forehead - the second Triwizard tournament task was scheduled that day… in ten minutes, in fact! The young Gryffindor Champion casted a quick  _ Multicofors _ , sprinted to the lake where the other three Champions were. Their task, according to the Game master, was for them to “retrieve a treasure stolen from you in the lake before the hour was up”. Wonderful, he thought, thanking Dobby silently for the gillyweed he offered. 

 

“Good luck, Harry!” 

 

The Gryffindor Champion caught sight of a beautiful Ravenclaw waving frantically at him, blowing him a kiss. Cho was cheering for him, it seemed. What in the world was happening? He waved back to thank her before he dove into the freezing water of the Great Lake. While it was easy to swim underwater, his thoughts were elsewhere. Why wouldn’t it be - it’s been twelve hours since he last heard from him. 

 

‘I’m never going to talk to that git again!’ the green-eyed Gryffindor told himself, as a hundred different thoughts raced through his head. He never really liked promise breakers. Soon, he chanced upon the arch where four people who appeared to be sleeping were. 

 

‘The treasures…’ he thought, as he gazed at his best friends Ron and Hermione, a sleeping Draco Malfoy and a little girl he assumed must be Fleur’s sister. ‘But who should I rescue?’

 

His first thought was to swim to Hermione. He knew that he couldn’t swim if her life depended on it; but when he was an arm’s length away from his beloved best friend, Viktor Krum appeared taking her with him.

 

Harry shook his head. Must be Ron then, he thought as he swam to the ginger boy, who was sleeping peacefully. Ron was his best friend, they were like brothers. Once again, as he was about to free him, Cedric Diggory appeared, snatching his best friend from him. 

 

Harry’s heart pounded. This can’t be, he thought. He had kept things discreet… How could anyone ever find out… 

 

“Potter, you better get your pale arse over here and save me, for Merlin’s sake!” a voice inside him called out. Harry rolled his eyes. Even unconscious, this git was a pain! 

 

The crowd cheered when Harry surfaced, and even louder when Draco finally made an appearance. “You don’t seem happy!”

 

“You’re not affected?” 

 

The blond shrugged. “Affected? I told them your only treasure is me.”

Harry smiled and pulled the blond’s face close to him. “You’re right for once,” he whispered before he closed the gap between them, unmindful of the crowd cheering, the girls sobbing, and the Malfoy patriarch fainting.  


End file.
